


Heaven has no rage

by Hawtsee



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Light Bondage, Revenge Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawtsee/pseuds/Hawtsee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Madge discovers her boyfriend is cheating on her, she undertakes an unusual form of revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned, Nor hell a fury like a woman scorned. (William Congreve)_

**Friday**

There's a cup of delicious looking, plump strawberries sitting in front of Gale Hawthorne when Madge sits down opposite him. She twists around to look at the food counter behind her; she could have sworn there were no strawberries when she was there.

"It was the last one," Gale says through a mouthful of pasta salad.

Madge pouts and gives him her most beguiling look. He remains stony faced. She bats her eyelashes and dips her head. The corner of his mouth turns up, but he quickly smothers the smile and rolls his eyes. Madge beams triumphantly as he tips half the strawberries onto her plate. "You're too easy, Hawthorne."

"At least give me a cookie and let me pretend to have some shred of dignity," he grumbles.

With a giggle, Madge opens her Oreo snack pack and stacks half of them neatly beside his plate before starting to eat her lunch. "Any plans for the weekend?"

"I'm working tomorrow. And Katniss and I are going hiking in the National Park on Sunday." He grins. "Want to come?"

"Um... maybe. If I can. Killer gave us our final assignment this morning and I really want to get started on it."

Gale grimaces at the mention of Professor Kellerman, better known as Killer, to the students of PU Law school. She's the toughest faculty member in the department and seems to take a perverse pleasure in making students cry. As her class is mandatory, every student has at least one Killer horror story. She's scary enough that Gale still winces at the mention of her name, two years after he'd taken her class.

They discuss the possible topics for Madge's paper as they eat lunch. Gale's suggestions are growing more and more ridiculous, and they're laughing so hard they can barely eat, when a tray is plopped down on the table beside Madge. Gale's laughter dies instantly and he glares at the newcomer.

Marvel ignores Gale in favor of kissing his girlfriend. "This looks cosy," he comments dryly when he finally pulls away.

"We were just talking about topics for my paper for Killer. She set the assignment today," Madge tells him. Like both herself and Gale, Marvel is also a law student, and two years ahead of her, in Gale's class. Marvel grimaces in exactly the same way Gale had and Madge grins. The two guys hate each other, but they are so similar. "What did you do your paper on?"

"It was an argument in favor of abolishing Affirmative Action, that it has outlived it's usefulness and contributes nothing further to society. I got a pretty good grade." Marvel shoots a shit-eating grin in Gale's direction, acknowledging him for the first time since he sat down. "No offense."

Gale glowers and stands up. "I'll see you around, Madge."

Madge waits until Gale is out of sight before turning to Marvel. "Why do you say things like that?"

Marvel laughs. "He's such an asshole, I can't help myself."

"He is not! And even if he was, you shouldn't say things like that. I know you're not really like that, so why do you act like you are?"

"I'm sorry, you're right." Marvel turns her back to face him and takes her hand in his. He raises it to his lips and kisses it. "I just don't like the guy. I don't like how he looks at you. Sometimes I think you have a crush on him."

Madge felt her cheeks flame. "I do not. You're the only person I have any feelings for." The fact that she'd had a crush on Gale for years before she'd started dating Marvel is completely irrelevant.

"Alright, as long as that's clear," Marvel says with a grin. "Anyway, can we just forget about Hawthorne please? I'm leaving soon and I'd rather not waste our lunch break talking about that loser."

Madge ignores his jibe. He's going away for the weekend with the water polo team and she doesn't want to have an argument with him before he leaves. "Fine. What do you want to talk about?"

Marvel grins. "How about how you're going to welcome me home on Sunday night?"

* * *

 

**Saturday**

Madge spends Saturday morning in the library researching possible topics for her paper, by lunchtime she has a decision made and a brief outline written. Feeling pleased with herself, she packs up her things and heads out to meet her friends. They had planned to have lunch together in the quad, but Katniss has texted her earlier and told her to meet in their room instead. When she gets there, she finds Katniss pacing the small room. Annie Cresta sits on one bed and Johanna Mason is stretched out on the other, but sits upright when Madge walks in. Normally Madge would be happy to find her three best friends waiting for her; but they're all wearing serious expressions and Madge knows immediately that she's not going to like what they have to say.

She sits on her bed and waits while they silently urge each other to speak. Madge's stomach churns.

Finally Annie gives into the two other girls and with a sigh sits down on the bed beside her. "I have to tell you something. It's... Um... Finnick called me this morning, he's away with the water polo team this weekend."

Madge nods. "Yeah, I know. Marvel is there too." Annie's gaze flicks across the room to where Katniss and Jo are sitting silently and Madge already knows what she's about to say, but she needs to hear it. "Just tell me."

Annie takes her hand and squeezes it. "Marvel cheated on you. I'm so sorry, Madge. Finnick says they were all at a party last night, and Marvel hooked up with a girl. He said they were making out in front of everyone and they disappeared together. Marvel was bragging about fucking her at breakfast this morning."

"There's a picture," Katniss says quietly.

"Finnick took a picture in case we didn't believe him." Annie takes her phone from her pocket.

Madge shakes her head. "I don't want to see it. I don't need to. I believe you." Her voice is surprisingly strong. She feels numb. There's no question in her mind that Finnick is mistaken, or wrong, or lying. She knows he's telling the truth.

Johanna launches off the bed and crosses the room. She catches Madge's shoulder and turns her roughly so that they're practically nose to nose. "You listen to me, Madge Undersee. You are a strong, smart, beautiful, amazing person. Marvin Van Offen is a fucking prick. He is not worth a single one of your tears so don't you dare cry over him."

"I'm not crying," Madge says. She gives a little laugh. "You're right. He's not worth crying over."

Jo rocks back on her heels, surprised but pleased at Madge's reaction. "Good."

She doesn't cry. They go to lunch and verbally eviscerate Marvel well into the afternoon. In the company of her friends, Madge is able to join in, and even laugh about it a little. Later though, alone in her room, Madge feels tears building in her eyes. She furiously blinks them back and goes to the gym instead, hoping an hour of hitting a punching bag will help. By the time she's done, she's not weepy any more, she's fucking furious.

When Jo suggests they go out for drinks that night, Madge readily agrees. Even Katniss, bless her, cancels her plans with Peeta to join them.

They end up at the bar where Gale works. Madge drags Annie and Jo out onto the dance-floor while Katniss talks to Gale at the bar, and presumably fills him in. He makes them a batch of cosmopolitans and joins them at their table for his fifteen minute break.

"Please don't say I told you so," Madge says before his butt even touches the seat.

"I wasn't going to," Gale smiles at her. "But I am thinking it really hard."

She laughs. "Fair enough."

His smile fades and he regards her seriously. "Are you OK?"

Madge shrugs. "I think so. It's not like I was in love with him; we've only been going out a few months. I'm more angry than anything. I don't get it. He's the one who asked me out. He's the one who wanted us to be exclusive. He's the one who was talking about the future. Why go to all that effort, if he didn't mean it? Why work so hard to have a relationship with me if he wasn't going to respect it?"

"Because he's an entitled asshole," Gale fumes. "He wants to fuck around. But he also wants a smart, accomplished, beautiful, well-connected wife on his arm to make him look good when he runs for office in ten years time."

"And you know he would have run on the Republican ticket," Johanna slurs.

"Ew. Well, I'm done with him. Good riddance," Madge says, throwing back the remainder of her drink.

"I have to get back to work," Gale says. He stands, then seems to think better of it, and sits again. He scratches his eyebrow, a tick that she recognizes means he's nervous. "Madge, a couple of years ago, back when we were pre-law, Marvel was seeing this girl. They broke up, and she dropped out of school shortly after. I'm not sure why exactly, but the story is that he had pictures and videos of her and that he was showing them to all his friends and she left because she was so embarrassed. It might not be true, or it's probably not the full story, but if he has stuff like that of you, make sure he deletes it before you break up with him."

Madge feels her cheeks burn; it's a mixture of embarrassment and fury. There's no videos, but there are definitely pictures. Nothing too graphic, but not anything she wants made public either. Gale touches her arm gently and goes back to work.

Madge shakes her head. She's not thinking of Marvel anymore tonight. She wants to get drunk, dance and have fun. So she drags the others back onto the dance-floor to do just that. When they're ready to leave, Gale ducks out from behind the bar to say goodbye and hugs her.

"You were way too good for him," he whispers in her ear.

She smiles gratefully at him. As they stumble outside to wait for a taxi, Johanna sidles up to her. "When you get to the revenge-fuck stage, you won't have to look far for a partner," she says, nodding her head in the direction of the bar, and Gale.

* * *

 

**Sunday**

Despite her promise to herself that she wasn't going to be sad over Marvel, she wakes on Sunday feeling hungover and depressed. Katniss offers to stay with her, but Madge urges her to go hiking with Gale. She just wants to be left alone to wallow until Marvel comes home and she can dump him.

Around noon, Johanna barges into the room and drags Madge from the bed. She forces her to get dressed and frog-marches her down to the dining hall and to a table where an older brunette is waiting. "You remember Wiress?"

Madge nods. "Sure." She's met Jo's friend a couple of times. Wiress is a doctoral candidate studying computers or electronics or something like that. She'd told Madge the title of her thesis once and truthfully the only words Madge had understood in it were 'the' and 'and'.

"I've been thinking about what Gale said last night, about Marvel sharing those pictures and videos with all his buddies," Jo explains. "And frankly, I don't trust that slimy rat to delete your pictures."

"Even if he does, they're most likely backed up by his cloud," Wiress adds.

"So Wiress is going to delete them for you," Jo explains.

After lunch, the three of them go to Marvel's dorm. Wiress lets them into the building with a swipe card. "It's best you don't know," she says when Madge wonders how she has a key for a building she doesn't live in. She uses the same key to access Marvel's room. Luckily, he hasn't taken his laptop with him this weekend, so it only takes Wiress a few clicks before she's past his password protection and logged into his cloud.

Sure enough there's a folder entitled 'Madge'. When Wiress opens it, she discovers a lot more than just the few slightly saucy pictures that Madge had sent Marvel. There's dozens of her asleep and naked. And there are three videos of them having sex that she had absolutely no knowledge were being filmed. They were all filmed in Marvel's dorm room, probably with the webcam on his computer. It makes her sick. And furious. If Marvel was here right now, she'd kill him.

There are other folders too; Wiress opens a few, just enough for them to determine that he's filmed and photographed at least a dozen other girls. Some are a couple of years old, others have been taken since she started seeing Marvel. She wishes Marvel was here right now so should could kill him.

She knows that she should report him to the college authorities, and the police. What he's done is illegal. But so is what Wiress is doing, and Madge doesn't want to jeopardize her in any way. Marvel is the son of the partner in one of the largest law firms in the state. He's from a wealthy and powerful family. The college swimming pool bears his family's name. Even if they managed to have Marvel punished and kicked out of school, she knows his family would destroy her and Wiress too, possibly all the other girls he's used as well. So instead she has Wiress delete them all.

Wiress offers to delete everything; all Marvel's notes, his papers, his extensive music collection, his training videos. But Madge tells her not to. It would be an annoyance, but nothing more. She wants Marvel to hurt. She wants him to be humiliated. She wants him to learn a lesson.

Her eyes fall on Johanna who's sitting on Marvel's bed pondering her own ways to hurt Marvel. And an idea forms.

With serendipitous timing, Madge gets back to her own dorm room just as Gale's old clunker pulls up out front. She tells Katniss she'll be up in a minute and climbs into the truck beside Gale. She fills him in on her afternoon's activities with Wiress and Jo.

Gale grips his wheel so tight his knuckles turn white and he swears under his breath. "Do you want me to kill him for you? Because I will."

"I actually have something else in mind for him that I need your help with."

"Anything."

Madge smiles. "Before I tell you, I need you to know that I'm angry. I'm hurt. I'm a little sad. But I am not fragile or weak or vulnerable. I am calm and rational and in total control of myself and my emotions."

Gale frowns. "Alright. What do you want me to do."

She takes a deep breath before the plunge. "I want you to fuck me."

* * *

 

Marvel texts around seven to say he's back in his dorm.

Gale drives her over in his truck and walks her up to Marvel's door. Before she knocks, he catches her hand. "I know what you said, but you can change your mind if you want."

"I want to do this."

"And if you want to stop at any time?"

"I say the magic word, Superman." She smiles. "I'm fine, Gale. Don't worry about me."

He frowns but says nothing more. He ducks out of sight and she knocks. It takes every ounce of her willpower not to cold-cock Marvel the moment he opens the door, but somehow she manages to smile and act normally as he pulls her into the room and kisses her.

"I missed you," he says, peppering her neck with kisses. "I had a terrible weekend. We lost both games, and something's happened my phone - I lost all my pictures and videos."

"Poor baby," she coos. "I've got a special treat for you." Marvel tugs at the belt of her trench coat, but she slaps his hands away. "Not yet."

"You know what would make this really special?" He says. "No condoms."

She wants to knee his balls. He was fucking a complete stranger just two nights ago, and now he wants to have unprotected sex with her. But she smiles again. "OK. You don't have to wear a condom. But you do have to do exactly as I tell you."

He lights up with surprise and delight that she's finally acquiesced and nods eagerly.

"Good boy." Madge grabs his desk chair and turns it so it faces the bed. "Now sit."

Marvel obliges instantly. Slowly, Madge unties the belt around her waist and pulls it free from its loops. Her coat falls open revealing the sheer black lingerie beneath. Marvel smiles smugly and reaches for her again.

"Not yet," she teases. "Put your hands behind your back." She walks behind him, trailing her fingers under his jaw, and then drops down. She wraps the belt around his wrists as tightly as she can, enjoying Marvel's grunt of discomfort. She comes back in front of him and drops down to her knees. The smirk on his face grows even smugger. She produces two more scarves from her pockets and uses them to bind his legs to the chair as well. When she stands, she pulls one more scarf from her pocket before sliding the coat off her shoulders and onto the floor.

"Fuck, baby, you look so hot," Marvel groans. Madge simply smiles and wraps the scarf around his eyes. She wiggles her fingers in his face until she's satisfied that he can't see. He's practically humming with excitement.

She flips her middle finger at him before crossing the room to open the door and admit Gale. He slips in at once, raising his eyebrow silently to ascertain if she really wants to go through with this. Madge simply closes and locks the door, before going back to Marvel. She perches herself on his lap at a right angle to him. Gale moves noiselessly to stand behind Marvel; he leans down to adjust the bindings on Marvel's wrists and tie them to the chair.

He's a little rougher than necessary, but it just seems to excite Marvel. "Baby, is there somebody else here?"

"Yes," Madge coos.

"Baby, thank you! You are so awesome. Thank you. This is-"

Madge presses a finger to his lips to silence him. "I know how much you like to watch." Marvel is too excited too notice the jibe. She can feel his cock, hard beneath her. "Before we get to the fun stuff, I have an important question to ask you."

"OK."

She leans closer, so that her lips graze the shell of his ear, and in her most sultry voice asks, "Apart from your phone and laptop, do you have any other pictures or videos of me and all the other girls you've been fucking?"

"What..." Marvel splutters and blusters. Sensing that he's not in store for a treat, he starts to buckle and wriggle in his restraints, but Gale's knot is too secure and Marvel can't move his arms at all. He protests for several more minutes until finally admitting to having an external hard drive in a box under his bed. Gale digs it out and tosses it into Madge's bag. He also admits to having a few pictures on his iPhone that haven't been uploaded to his cloud, but he pleads for her to leave them there as none of them are of her. Madge deletes them anyway.

"Is that it? Can you untie me now? They really hurt," Marvel whines.

"But we haven't even got to the best part yet," Madge reminds him. She glances up at Gale to see if he's ready and he winks at her. She swallows nervously before refocusing on Marvel. "Don't you want to meet your mystery guest." She reaches behind him to remove his blindfold. Marvel blinks as the light hits his eyes. Then Gale steps out from behind him. There's a rush of different emotions across Marvel's face; confusion, anger, fear. He opens his mouth to protest, but Madge is quicker. She wraps the silk scarf around his mouth and ties it, effectively gagging him. "That's better."

She turns away from him, ignoring his muffled protests and smiles at Gale. There are butterflies in her stomach now. Gale reaches for her hand and gently pulls her to her feet.

Madge takes a deep breath before sliding her hands up Gale's chest until she can grab his collar and pull him down to kiss her. She curls her fingers through his hair and moans as his tongue delves into her mouth. His hands trail down her spine and cups her butt. She presses against him, feeling the bulge in his pants. She reaches for his right hand and brings it to her core. She bites down on his bottom lip with her teeth before releasing it. "Feel how wet I am for you."

Gale moves her panties aside and uses two fingers to touch her. She closes her eyes and moans again as he stimulates her clit before pushing his fingers inside her. As he slowly pumps his fingers in and out, Madge unbuttons his shirt and opens his belt buckle. Reluctantly, he withdraws his hand so she can push the shirt off his body. She kisses Gale hard one more time before lowering herself back onto Marvel's lap. She can hear him complaining behind the gag but doesn't even look at him, all her attention is on Gale now. She undoes his fly and pushes his pants and briefs to the floor. He steps out of them and kicks them away so that he stands in front of her, naked and at full mast.

Madge takes his cock in her hand and strokes until he groans, then she leans forward to use her tongue, swirling it over the top before running it down the length of his shaft. Gale fists his hand in her hair, pulling it back out of the way so he can watch. She cups his balls and squeezes with just the right amount of pressure, eliciting a slew of curse words from him. She grins, pleased with his reaction, before finally taking him into her mouth. Gale moans and whispers her name as she sucks and strokes his cock until he comes. She swallows him greedily, before pulling away and glancing up at him through her lashes. His eyes are hazy but he snaps to attention and smiles at her. Then he scoops her into his arms and lays her down on the bed.

Madge opens her legs to Gale as he lowers himself on top of her. He buries his face in her neck, placing a kiss there before whispering in her ear. "Are you OK?"

She cups his face in her hands so that he's looking at her, their foreheads touching. She gives him the slightest of nods before tilting her head up to kiss him. He responds at once, eager and intense. His hands begin to roam her body; over her breasts and stomach, along her spine, down her thighs and and back. He breaks their kiss, to leave a trail of kisses along her jaw, down her neck, against her collarbone and into the valley between her breasts. She's barely aware of him removing her bra and tossing it aside, that is until his lips close over her nipple. Her skin is on fire from his touch. She arches from the bed and keens. "Gale." Madge curls her fingers in his hair, keeping him in place as his hand skims down her stomach and into her panties. He pulls away from her nipple to focus on the other. His fingers find her clit again and start to stroke gently.

"Gale." His name is now a plea. He obliges, kissing his way down her stomach until he's between her legs. At a tortuously slow pace, Gale pulls her panties down her leg and throws them over his shoulder. He kisses her calf, her inner thigh, and then the other, before finally burying his face in her centre. It doesn't take long for her to orgasm. She bucks off the bed and chants his name until she comes down again.

Gale is retracing his path upwards, kissing all the places he had before until once again his face is buried in her neck. This time he kisses her hard there, sucking so that she knows he'll leave a mark. She doesn't care. She wants him to mark her. When he pulls away, she grabs his cheeks and brings him to her lips so she can kiss him again. Their kiss is slow and deep. Madge pushes against his chest until he rolls backwards, taking her with him. Once she's on top she pulls away with a victorious smile, and begins her exploration of his body. His muscles aren't as defined as Marvel's are, but he's lean and toned. His skin is darker, and he hasn't waxed his chest, so there's a smattering of dark hair across his pecs and leading down to his nether region. He smells of the woods he was hiking in earlier today, a scent she far prefers to the chlorine that always lingers on Marvel no matter how much cologne and deodorant he uses to mask it.

As Madge tastes and kisses his skin, she reaches down between them to grasp his cock and strokes him until he's hard again. It happens sooner than she expected. She leans back as he stiffens in her hand and watches him groan. His eyes are closed and she revels in the way he's completely at her surrender; it gives her a heady rush.

His eyes blink open, heavy with lust. Madge arches her back, pushing her breasts out and bites her lip. "Fuck," he whispers. He runs his hands up her thighs and cups her breasts, squeezing them playfully and running his thumbs over her nipples.

Madge reaches for the condoms he'd tossed on the bed when he came in, and rolls one on Gale's cock. She knows that letting him fuck her without a condom would be a really effective way of truly pissing off Marvel, but thanks to her ex-boyfriend's infidelities, there's no way she would have unprotected sex with Gale. She looks over her shoulder to glare at Marvel. He's watching them, but averts his eyes as soon as Madge looks at him. She smirks and turns back to Gale.

He raises an eyebrow in question; are you sure? In response, she sinks down on his cock. She closes her eyes and moans. It's the first time in months that she's been with somebody other than Marvel and it takes her a moment to adjust to the feel of an unfamiliar cock inside her. She begins to ride him, moaning his name loudly. She arches her back, tosses her hair and cups her breasts. She's in full on porn-star mode right now for Marvel's benefit. She looks at him over her shoulder again. His gaze is locked on her and Gale, his face is bright red and he's visibly straining to get free, though she knows it's futile. He's saying something which she can't make out because of the gag, but it doesn't take much imagination to figure it out.

And then Madge is on her back, Gale pressing her down onto the mattress. It's happened so quickly that she forgets about her performance. He pulls her thigh high on his hips and leans down to capture her lips as they move together. His pace is maddeningly slow. She digs her nails into his skin and drags them down his back to his butt cheeks to urge him to go faster, harder, but he doesn't. She breaks their kiss and catches his earlobe between her teeth. She tugs it gently. "Fuck me, please."

He shakes his head and grins at her, continuing to move far too slowly for her liking. She can feel an orgasm building; but there's not enough friction, not enough speed to get her there. In frustration, she slips her hand between them to touch herself. If he won't get her off, she'll do it herself. But Gale has other ideas. He grabs her wrists and pins them above her head with one hand. He uses his other hand to hold her hips in place, to prevent her from moving too fast.

She's begging and pleading now, desperate for him to fuck her. She moans and swears and cries his name. It's hell and it's heaven at the same time. She digs her heels into his ass. "Fuck me, please Gale, please fuck me."

His pace picks up a little, faster and harder, but till not nearly enough for her. "Faster, please. Fuck me, please, Gale," she begs.

She's close to tears when he finally gives in to her pleas and begins to pound into her. The relief of it is incredible. He releases his hold on her wrists and she immediately sinks her nails into his back and scrapes them down his skin. She's clinging to him as her orgasm finally washes over her. She can see stars. Gale comes almost immediately after her, riding out the last waves of their orgasms together before collapsing on top of her. He lies on top of her for a minute, breathing hard before he pulls out and disposes of the condom. Madge's whole body is buzzing and she still hasn't caught her breath when he lies down beside her and kisses her deeply. She wraps her arms around him and presses her head into the crook of his neck.

They must fall asleep. They're woken by the sounds of Marvel's chair creaking as he struggles to get free. There are beads of sweat gathering on his forehead from his efforts, and he's grunting loudly. Still, the binds haven't budged. When he sees that he's woken them, Marvel directs his anger at them, showering them in muffled curses.

Gale smirks at Marvel, before cupping Madge's face and kissing her. He kisses her in a way she can feel all the way down to her toes. She throws her legs over his and wraps her arms around him. He holds her tight and keeps kissing. He pushes his leg between hers, and she grinds against him. Their hands roam over each other's bodies freely. Madge is amazed at how badly she wants him again. She should be sated by now, but all she feels is a desperate need to have him inside her again; and judging by his growing hardness, she's not the only one.

"Oh, come on! Hasn't this gone on long enough?" Madge and Gale pull apart and twist to look at Marvel, his bindings are as secure as ever, but he has managed to push his gag away from his mouth. "I've learned my lesson, can't you guys untie me and go fuck someplace else?"

Madge untangles herself from Gale and sits upright on the bed, facing Marvel. "Really, you've learned your lesson?"

Marvel rolls his eyes. "Yes. I've been a bad boy. You've taught me a valuable lesson. I'll never do it again."

"Do what?" Madge asks.

"Come on, baby, just let me go. This is fucking ridiculous."

Madge makes a sound of disgust. If he would just apologize to her, she would untie him and leave. She turned to Gale who was lying languidly on the bed, watching. "What do you think? Has he learned his lesson?"

"This is such fucking bullshit," Marvel bursts out. "I fucked those girls because you're so fucking vanilla. If you'd slutted it up for me like you're doing for him, I'd never have had to fuck those other sluts."

Madge whips around to look at her ex-boyfriend. She's never been so angry in her life. She can hardly form a coherent thought, let alone verbalize her anger at him.

Gale sits upright beside her and drops a kiss on her shoulder. His hand caresses her back soothingly. "Sounds like he wants an encore to me."

She turns her head so that their foreheads touch and she kisses him before smiling wickedly. She rises to her feet and stands before Marvel, gazing down on him triumphantly and he shrinks before her. She bends down to readjust the gag so it's back in his mouth. "That's better," she coos. She doesn't straighten up, instead she leans her forearms on his shoulders and tosses her head to look at Gale over her shoulder. His eyes widen as he realizes her meaning, before he grins and stands.

Madge bites her lip as he runs his hand down her spine, causing her to shiver in delight. He uses his feet to spread her legs further apart. Her toes are curling in anticipation as she listens to him tear open a condom packet and roll it on. Then he's standing directly behind her. Gale runs his hands over his back and reaches around to cup her breasts, his cock teases her slit. "Fuck me," she moans.

Gale thrusts inside her eliciting a moan of pleasure. There's no going slow this time, Gale pumps in and out at a steady pace. His hands continue to knead her breasts. Madge is moaning his name loudly, and deliberately. Her current position means that her lips are right at Marvel's left ear. Her breasts are practically in his face. She can't see if he's watching; but even if he's not, all his other senses must be full of her and Gale. She's moaning in his ear, every time Gale thrusts into her her breasts brush his nose, the sound of their skin and of Gale's cock pushing in and out of her, the smell of their sex; there's no escape for Marvel.

Gale's hand slides down her stomach to touch her as his pace picks up. To Madge's amazement, she feels another orgasm building. Behind her, Gale grunts as his pace becomes more uneven. When she comes, it's not the earth-shattering kind of her previous one but still immensely satisfying, especially with Marvel beneath her. Gale follows quickly.

They stay in that position for a few moments until they catch their breaths. When Madge straightens up, she kisses Gale hard before slipping into the bathroom to clean up and dress in the yoga pants and tank top she brought with her.

When she emerges from the bathroom, Gale is dressed and ready to go. He jerks his head towards Marvel. Madge shrugs. She doesn't really have any last words. Gale leans down and tugs on the belt around Marvel's wrist; not undoing it entirely but loosening it enough that he should be able to wriggle out of it with a little effort.

Madge grabs her bag, making sure she has the external hard drive. They step out into the hallway, closing the door to Marvel's room firmly behind them. There's a couple of guys standing in the doorway across the hallway, watching them. Madge smiles at them. She has no doubt they heard her moaning Gale's name loudly and repeatedly all evening. She wonders what they must think.

Gale puts his hand on the small of her back as they make their way downstairs and out to his truck. Madge dozes as he drives across campus to her dorm room. She wakes with a jerk when he pulls to a stop.

In the semi-darkness of cab, they're silent. Madge's heart sinks. She doesn't want things to be awkward between them. So she tries to break the tension. "What does it say about me that I just had the best sex of my life by tying up my ex-boyfriend and forcing him to watch me fuck a guy he hates?"

"I think it says you're a disgusting pervert," Gale deadpans before he grins.

Madge giggles. "Thank you for tonight. It was... um." Exhilarating. Incredible. Amazing. Wonderful. Fantastic. "Above and beyond the call of duty."

Gale smiles at her. "I'm glad I could help. Are you doing OK?"

She nods. "I am." She yawns and laughs ruefully. "I'm exhausted, I'm just going to go to bed."

Gale puts his hand on her arm before she climbs out. Gently, he cradles her face and kisses her, slowly and tenderly. "Good night, Madge," he says, his voice low and husky.

Madge is glad of the darkness because she knows her cheeks are red. She shouldn't be blushing at a kiss after their tryst, but his kiss feels so much more intimate than anything they've done before.

He waits until she's inside before he drives off. Madge drags herself up to her room. Her legs are heavy now, it feels like she's run ten miles. Katniss and Peeta are fast asleep in Katniss' narrow bed when she enters. Katniss cracks open one bleary eye. "There you are. Everythin' OK?"

"Everything's fine," Madge whispers. She strips off her clothes and collapses into her own bed. Her last thoughts before she succumbs to sleep is of Gale's lips gently pressing against hers.

 

* * *

 

**Monday**

There are only two cups of strawberries left when Madge gets to the dining hall on Monday. She grabs them both and finds a seat. When Gale enters, she gestures to the empty chair on the other side of her table; he seems hesitant for a moment before nodding. Her nerves build as he gets his lunch.

"How are you today?" he asks cautiously as he lowers himself into his seat.

"A little sore, but other than that, I'm really good," she tells him. And it's the truth. She knows she should be a little less cheerful considering that two days ago she found her that her boyfriend was cheating on her, but it feels like it was months ago. She's so over him already that she can't summon the energy to be angry at him for cheating on her. She's still highly pissed at the pictures and videos of course, but Wiress has assured her that she'll monitor Marvel's accounts and make sure he has nothing else on her. She has decided to keep the hard-drive, and it's contents. It's proof of Marvel's misdeeds and may come in useful some day. It's not the ideal outcome, but it gives her peace of mind.

Gale picks up his fork and starts eating. "I saw Marvel in my class, so I guess he managed to untie himself."

Madge glances around the dining hall in case he's there, but she can't see him. "Did he say anything to you?"

"Nah, he stayed well away from me. But I think it's safe to say that he really hates me now. I'm not sure how I'm going to live with it."

"I owe you an apology."

Gale's eyebrows shoot up to his hairline. "I don't think so."

"No, I do. Marvel was an asshole and you told me that, but I still dated him. He was a jerk to you, and I overlooked it and made excuses and... and I was really dumb. I can't believe how blind I was. I'm sorry." She pushes a cup of strawberries in front of him. "A little peace offering."

Gale pops a berry in his mouth and grins. "Thanks, but that's not necessary. Besides, last night more than made up for it all."

She blushes, a little giddy at the mention of last night. "I'll make sure you approve of my next boyfriend," she teases.

He looks up at her, his eyes smoldering, his expression deadly serious. "Let's face it Madge, I'm going to hate any guy you date."

Her heart skips and she licks her lips. "Maybe you should do something about that then."

"I intend to," he says, still serious. "But not yet. I know you feel you're over Marvel already, and maybe you are. But when I ask you out, I want to be sure that you're saying yes to me because you want to be with me, and not as a fuck you to Marvel."

She opens her mouth to object, to assure him that it's not that way at all, but he holds up his hand to stop her. "It's not going to be long, a couple of months maybe."

Madge leans forward, flashing a little cleavage and pouts. "Is there anyway I could speed up the process?"

Gale gives her that heart-stopping grin of his. "I'm sure you can think of something."


	2. Chapter 2

Gale is focused on the computer screen, his grey eyes darting back and forth as he reads the paper. Madge stands behind him, leaning over and deliberately causing her breasts to brush against his back. If he notices, he’s not letting on.

It’s been three weeks since their romp in Marvel’s room and Gale hasn’t made the slightest attempt at changing the status of their friendship and frankly Madge is growing very impatient. He’s all she can think about. She craves his touch, longs for his kisses, dreams about being underneath him once more.

Well, if he’s not going to make a move, then it’s up to her. Tonight. Which is why Katniss has been warned under pain of death not to return to their dorm room until tomorrow.

“Yeah, it’s great,” Gale says, pulling his gaze away from the screen and turns the chair so he’s facing her. “I don’t think you need the two quotes on page four, you can lose one of them. Other than that, it’s perfect.”

Madge smiles. “Thanks. I really appreciate your help.”

“No trouble,” he says. His eyes drop to her lips and Madge’s tongue darts out to lick them. He looks away, the slightest touch of pink to his cheeks. “Where’s Katniss tonight?”

“She’s staying at Peeta’s tonight,” Madge tells her, her voice low and husky. “So I have the room all to myself.”

Gale clears his throat. “Right. Well, I should get going.”

He stands up and Madge presses her hand to his chest. “Stay. Hang out with me,” she says with a pout. She pushes him and he stumbles backwards, falling onto the bed. “Perfect.” She quickly climbs onto his lap, straddling his legs and slipping her arms around his neck.

His eyes drop to her mouth once again. She doesn’t know whether or not she’s offended that he’s not paying any attention to her cleavage which she spent at least ten minutes wrangling into place before he arrived.

His hands come to rest on her bare thighs, his long fingers brushing the edge of her shorts. She leans closer, and his eyes finally drop to her breasts. She grins and presses a kiss to his jaw.

She hears an intake of breath as she kisses him again. But then he lifts her off his lap and stands up. “Madge. This is not a good idea.”

Madge is stumped. She’s never actually been turned down by a guy before, not since her boobs came in anyway. And Gale has made it clear that he’s interested in her. More than interested; that he wants to pursue something with her.

Gale readjusts his pants, and she’s mildly mollified to see that at least he’s affected by their encounter. “It’s not because I don’t want to do this with you. I do. I really, really do. But I think we should wait.”

“It’s been three weeks,” she all but whines. “I’m over Marvin. Why wait any longer?” She gets off the bed and crowds against him, sliding her hands up his chest. “Do you want me?”

“Yes. God, you know I do,” he says huskily. He reaches for her then, his face lowering to hers.

_Knock knock._

Before she or Gale can react, Johanna Mason bursts into the room, with Annie close on her heals. They stop when they see what they’ve walked in on. Gale steps back from Madge.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Johanna says and she does sound genuinely sorry about it.

It’s fine, I have to get going anyway,” Gale says. He grabs his jacket from the back of Madge’s chair. “Good night, ladies.”

Johanna looks surprised by his hasty exit, but she shakes it off and grins at Madge. “You’ll be happy to know that you’re not the only person we’ve cockblocked tonight.”

Madge raises a barely interested eyebrow in askance. “What?”

Jo saunters into the room and throws herself on Katniss’ bed while Annie perches on Madge’s desk chair. They’re both sporting really smug grins.

“Who?” Madge asks, more interested now.

“Marvel,” Annie says with a grin.

“Marvin,” Madge corrects immediately. She’s done calling her ex by his self-appointed moniker. He doesn’t deserve the superlative. “Seriously?”

“Yeah, we were out to dinner with Finnick and a couple of his friends and Marvel was at the restaurant too,” Annie says. “He was with a freshman.”

“One of those pretty, blonde sorority types he likes,” Jo adds. “She went to the bathroom and we followed her in and filled her in on what an asshole he is. She walked straight out, didn’t even bother saying goodbye to him. He was left sitting at the table looking like an idiot for twenty minutes before he figured out she wasn’t coming back.”

“He was so pissed when he realized,” Annie giggles.

Madge rubs her face, feeling frustrated. “You guys, what am I going to do about him? He’s a creep and I can’t just sit by doing nothing while he’s out luring girls back to his room to film them.”

She’s pretty sure that Marvin learned a valuable lesson not to mess with her again, but was it enough to change his creepy behavior? She highly doubts it. He might refrain from secretly filming his sexual encounters for a while, but she’s sure he’ll be back to his old ways in a couple of months. Especially where there were no real consequences for being caught the first time around.

But what can she do? If it was just her, Madge would report him immediately; but going to the authorities will expose Wiress and Gale. The Van Offens would destroy them. Wiress has a long and troubled history of mental health issues and Gale is only able to attend college because of his scholarship. They both have so much more to lose than she does.

* * *

 

The library and the dining hall are the only places that Gale will hang out Madge anymore. She likes to think that means that he’s afraid he can’t control himself around her, which means he’s at breaking point. She just needs to apply the right amount of pressure in the right place, and he’ll crumble.

She meets him in the Law Library to study together and sits beside him. She’s wearing a too large sweatshirt, the one that always slips off her shoulder to reveal bare skin. She brushes against him, rubs her leg against his, casually touches his arm and his thigh, leans over his books so he can smell her hair. And it’s working. She can tell that he’s _thisclose_ to dragging her into the stacks and fucking her right there against the bookshelves. She shivers with anticipation.

“Can I borrow this?” she leans across him to grab a book, placing her hand on his thigh for a brief moment. Then she rights herself and smiles at him. “Thanks.”

His eyes are dark with lust. “Madge,” she says in a strangled tone.

This is it!

And then another voice breaks through. “Are you Madge Undersee?”

Madge glares at the intruders; a couple of very pretty blondes dressed in the signature preppy pastels of the Beta Chi Sorority. “What?”

“We need to talk to you.”

“I’m busy.”

“We need to talk to you about a mutual friend of ours, Marvel Van Offen?”

The sound of his name is like a cold glass of water being thrown in her face. She gives the two girls her full attention. “What about him?”

“Not here,” the older girl says. Madge recognizes her from around campus. She’s fairly sure her real name is Catherine, but she’s better known as Cashmere, one of the the ridiculous nicknames the Beta Chi’s insist on using. “We’ve booked a study room downstairs.”

Madge is wary of going with them. They’re exactly the type of girls that Marvin hangs around with, and she doesn’t know what they could want with her. Gale offers to come with her, but Cashmere insists it’s girls only. Madge suggests Jo instead, and the two girls easily agree.

So she texts Jo, and fifteen minutes later they join Cashmere and four other blonde Beta Chi’s in a glass walled study room. The other girls have books spread out on the tables, so that to anybody outside the room it looks like a normal group study session.

Jo subtly points to one of the girls and whispers in Madge’s ear. “That’s Marvin’s date, the one we spoke to in the bathroom.” Madge recognizes another as a girl he had dated for a couple of months before her. “He sure has a type,” Jo cracks.

It turns out that Freida, the freshman, had gone back to the sorority house and told her sisters what she had been told in the bathroom. Another of the sisters, Sapphire, had also dated Marvin for a few weeks until she had found pictures of her on his phone that had been taken while she was asleep. She had made him delete them and then never spoke to him again.

“We’ve all either dated him, or hooked up with him at some stage,” Cashmere says, gesturing around the table.

“There may have been some crossover,” Glimmer adds, looking guiltily in Madge’s direction. “Either because we didn’t know he had a girlfriend, or were under the impression that things were just casual between you and him.”

“He’s the asshole, I have no problem with anybody here,” Madge assures her.

Cashmere continues. “We’re all concerned that we were filmed or photographed by him. Does he still have those pictures or videos? If that’s the case, then we want to do something about it. He can’t just get away with this.”

All eyes turn to Madge.

“Anything that was on his phone, his computer or his cloud has been deleted permanently. There was also a hard drive. That’s in a safe location now. I would love to go to the college authorities with it if I thought for one second they would actually do something about it. But we all know that they’re not going to do anything to upset the Van Offen family. They’ll cover it up, at best. At worst, other people will be dragged into this. What we did was illegal. We got into his dorm room illegally, we hacked his computer illegally. The hard drive was handed over under duress. I want him to be punished, I mean really punished, but I have to protect the people who helped me.”

There are murmurs of dissent from the other girls but Cashmere holds up her hand to silence them. She smiles sweetly at Madge. “Did I mention that my name is Cashmere Hardwick?”

Madge shrugs. “So?” Then the penny drops. They’re in the Hardwick library.

“The Van Offens are not the only family this school needs to suck up to,” Cashmere grins. “Glim’s mothers runs a Fortune 500 company. Kristal is the daughter and granddaughter of two Senators. Our sorority has more connections than the Van Offens can dream about. Together, we can crush Marvel without smudging our manicures.

“Maybe the evidence you have is inadmissible in a court of law; but in the court of public opinion, nobody will care how you obtained that information. All of us pretty girls, able to cry on command, so sweet and innocent against the sleazy son of a sleazy lawyer? It would destroy the Van Offens and it would destroy this school. We’ll have them on their knees.”

Jo slaps the table and laughs. “Lets crush that fucking weasel.”

* * *

 

Gale is sitting at their usual spot, eating his lunch when Madge slides into the seat across the table from him. For once he doesn’t look like he wants to get away. Maybe it’s because there’s a solid wood table between them and dozens of students around and he knows Madge won’t try to accost him in such a public space. Though, she prefers to hope it’s because he’d finally decided that it’s time to stop playing games.

Their conversation feels normal, they talk about class and the papers they’re working on, and the Netflix show they’re both hooked on. Then Madge casually mentions that Katniss and Peeta are going home at the weekend. “You should come over, we can watch some Netflix, chill out.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Madge,” Gale sighs.

Madge throws up her hands. “Gale, do you not want me? Is that it? Because I was under the impression that you were interested in me, interested in having a relationship with me. If I’m wrong, if that’s not what you want, then just tell me. Because I’m tired of throwing myself at you and being rebuffed.”

“I want you, Madge. Of course I do. I’ve wanted you for a long time. But it’s only been a few weeks since you were in a serious relationship with Van Offen. I don’t want to be the rebound. I don’t want to be just a revenge fuck.”

“You’re not,” Madge insists. She grabs his hands and squeezes them. “It’s like Christmas. Sure, at the time, Christmas is a huge thing. And then January comes and Christmas is completely forgotten and it feels like it never happened. Marvin, he’s nothing to me. I’m angry at him for filming me and all those other girls and I hope he burns in hell for it. But the rest of it? I’m over that. I’m over him.”

“I just want to wait a little longer,” Gale says. He pulls his hands away and gathers his things.

* * *

 

As Cashmere predicted, it’s almost too easy. Faced with the evidence of the hard drive, and the potential of a PR disaster of epic proportions, the college and the Van Offens are pretty eager to placate the girls in whatever way they can, without causing a scandal.

Marvin will leave the college immediately and enroll elsewhere. His family will make a sizable donation which will be used to fund rape and sexual assault counselling services in the student center. All the girls involved, at least those that they were able to identify from the videos and photographs on the hard drive will sign a confidentially agreement, which becomes null and void if Marvel is ever charged or sued for similar offences again. It means the girls are free to testify against him, and the evidence they’ve gathered and the proceedings of these discussions are all admissible in court, if Marvin fails to keep his side of the agreement.

Afterwards, the girls convene at the sorority house for cupcakes and champagne. Madge invites Jo and Wiress to come too, and although she doesn’t reveal their connection to the group, both ladies are welcomed warmly.

Three or four glasses of champagne later, Johanna finds Madge in the powder room, snapping sexy selfies and sending them to Gale.

“What’s going on between you and Hawthorne anyway?” she asks Madge.

“Nothing!” Madge growls.Despite her best efforts, Gale has kept things strictly platonic between them.

“Really?” Jo scoffs. “I know that’s not true. Something is going on with you two, so tell me.”

Madge tosses back the remainder of her champagne. “The night Marvin got back from that trip, when I went to his room to break up with him… I brought Gale with me. I tricked Marvin into letting me tie him to a chair, I gagged him, and then I fucked Gale in front of him.”

Jo’s eyes bug and her mouth falls open.

“Three times.”

It’s not often that Johanna Mason is at a loss for words. This may be the first time. Her mouth flaps open and closed several times before she laughs. “Well, shit.” She clinks her glass against Madge’s empty one.

Madge slumps despondently against the counter top. “It was amazing, Jo. It awoke something inside me. I want Gale. I want to be with him. And he wants me too, but he thinks I’m not over Marvin so he wanted to wait before we got together. But it’s been ages now and I’m so over Marvin, but nothing is happening with Gale. He’s avoiding me, he doesn’t want to be alone with me…” she picks up her phone.

Gale has seen her messages, but hasn’t replied. Madge picks up her glass, remembers it’s empty and slams it down again. “You know what, fuck him. Just, fuck him.”

“You wish,” Jo cackles.

Madge glares at her. “No. I am a fully capable of knowing my own mind and my own feelings. If I say that I’m over Marvin, then I am. Who the fuck does he think he is to tell me how I’m feeling? As if he knows me better than myself!”

She looks at Jo, waiting for her to jump in. Jo never fails to jump in on an anti-man rant. But for once, Jo looks contemplative.

“What?”

Johanna shrugs. “You remember how Gale was really into Katniss before she got with Peeta?”

Madge nods, feeling a stab of jealousy at that reminder.

“When they broke up that time, Katniss used to make out with Gale. Maybe she was trying to make Peeta jealous, maybe she had feelings for Gale too, maybe she was just lonely. But, Gale was into her and she made out with him a bunch of times, and then got back with Peeta. Did you know that?”

Madge shakes her head.

“Flash forward a year, and now he’s into you, but you start dating Marvin; who he hates. Then you break up with him, and literally use Gale for a revenge fuck. Which by the way, is the most fucking badass move, I’ve ever seen,” Jo grins. “But, yeah, I can kind of see why Gale would want to wait until he’s sure that you’re really into him and not looking for just another revenge fuck.”

“Right, that makes sense.” Madge sinks against the counter top, contemplating Jo’s words. Gale’s hesitance making total sense now. She kind of hates herself a little for having to have that spelled out for her.

“I guess you just have to prove to him you’re serious about him.”

Madge turns to face herself in the mirror. “I can do that.”

* * *

  
She enlists her friend Delly’s assistance.

“I don’t even know why you need my help,” Delly says as they climb the stairs to the dorm room Gale shares with Delly’s boyfriend. “Have you seen the way he looks at you? It’s hot enough to melt steel.”

“Just get Thom out of the room please.” And hopefully once she’s alone with Gale, things will finally heat up.

At Gale and Thom’s door, Delly goes to knock, but Madge catches her arms. “Just a second.” She takes a few deep breaths to steady her nerves, then nods. Delly knocks sharply and lets herself in.

While Delly and Thom greet each other, Madge slips into the room. Gale is sitting at his desk studying. He tries to hide it, but Madge doesn’t miss the way his eyes darken as she takes a seat on his bed.

The four of them chat for a while. The big news is, of course, the disappearance of Marvin. He appears to have just up and left in the middle of the night, with only a text to a couple of his buddies to say he wouldn’t be back. Thom shares some of the more outlandish theories their classmates have formulated to explain his sudden departure. Everybody has a different theory but most people just assume he was kicked out. Not even his closest friends think he left of his own accord.

“Whatever the reason, he’s probably sitting on a beach in Aruba right now,” Thom surmises.

That’s Madge’s biggest worry, that Marvin is just getting an extended vacation and will enroll in another school next year without ever really suffering any real punishment. Though Glimmer assures her that the Van Offens are furious with Marvin and will keep him on a very short leash.

“Anyway,” Delly says after a while. “I’m hungry. Thom and I are going for food. We’ll see you tomorrow.”

They’re gone before Gale can say anything, leaving him alone with Madge.

“Can we talk?” Madge asks before Gale can make a hasty exit too.

She expects him to make some excuse, but to her surprise he nods, turning so that his chair faces her.

“I owe you an apology,” she begins focusing on his knee because she can’t bring herself to look at his face. “I don’t really know where to start.... I’m sorry for harassing you these past few weeks.”

“I mean, it hasn’t been horrible,” Gale says and Madge can hear a note of humor in his voice so she risks a quick look up. He’s watching her with an inscrutable expression, but when he catches her looking, his lips lift upwards in a smile.

“Still, you asked me for some time and I should have respected your wishes. If a guy had behaved like that towards me, well....”

Gale laughs. “Yeah, I’ve seen what you do to guys who piss you off.”

Madge blushes and looks down at his knee again. “And that brings me to the other thing I have to apologize for. I’m sorry for using you like that, to use you to get revenge on Marvin.”

“I mean, it wasn’t horrible,” Gale says. He taps his foot against hers to make her look up at him and then he smiles at her. “I’m an adult. I could have said no if I wanted to.”

“I never wanted to make you feel that you were only a revenge fuck.

I care about you so much, Gale. I had a crush on you for ages, long before Marvin. I only went out with him because you never showed any interest in me. You mean so much more to me than just a revenge fuck and I feel like shit for using you like that.”

“Madge, it’s not like you knew I’m in love with you.”

She gasps, her mouth falling open as her eyes shoot up.

Gale seems surprised at what he said, but he doesn’t try to retract it. He simply shrugs.

“Oh, um… wow.” Madge presses her hands to her flaming cheeks.

“I knew what I was doing,” Gale continues. “I wanted to be with you, even if it was just once, even if you didn’t feel the same way for me. I didn’t expect you to want to start something with me; but when you did,” he breaks off, looking uncomfortable and fidgets in his seat. “I want to be with you, Madge, more than anything, but not if it means nothing to you.”

Madge springs off the bed and cups his face gently. “You’re my best friend. And the hottest guy I’ve ever met. You’re one of the most important, special people in my life. I’m in love with you, too.”

“OK,” he says simply.

“OK?” Madge blinks. “You believe me?”

“I believe you.” He laughs and pulls her to him so that she’s sitting on his lap and then he kisses her.

When they break apart, Madge is flushed and breathless. “Wow. You’ve very good at that.”

“I know.”

Madge giggles, and plays with the button on his shirt, waiting for a sign that Gale wants to move to the next base. “This was easier than I expected,” she tells him. “I didn’t even have to break out plan B.”

“Did plan B entail me being tied to a chair?” he jokes. Madge bites her lip. Gale laughs. “It did! Jesus, what were you going to do to me?”

Madge shrugs innocently. “You would have liked it,” she says deliberately making her voice low and husky.

“How were you even going to manage to tie me up?”

“I can be very persuasive.”

Gale looks dubious so she pops open the top two buttons on her blouse revealing her cleavage, and the hint of black lace. He snorts. “OK, yeah, that would have worked.”

“Really? You’d let me tie you up?”

“I’d let you do anything to me.”

Madge bites her lip again, nervous and excited at the same time. “Can I?”

“What? Tie me up?” Gale asks. She nods once. He hesitates for a moment and then nods too.

Madge presses her lips hard against his for a moment, then hops off his lap before he can change his mind. She makes sure the door is locked before grabbing the silk scarf she had been wearing with her jacket.

Gale has twisted in his chair to watch her, his eyes are almost black with desire and Madge feels it all the way to her toes. She stalks towards him, leans down and kisses him again, gently this time. She runs her fingers through his hair, scratching lightly against his scalp, then trails her fingers across his shoulders and down his arms to his wrists. She holds his wrists together and binds them quickly, then ties him to the chair.

“Is that OK?” She asks. He nods.

Madge stands in front of him and smiles. Having him completely at her mercy is such a rush. Slowly, she unbuttons her shirt and lets it slide off, then she pushes her jeans down her legs and kicks them away.

“Fuck,” Gale groans at the sight of her standing in front of him dressed in only black, lacy underwear. He strains against the scarf.

Madge turns her back to him to unhook her bra, then lets it fall away. When she turns back, she cups her breasts in her hands. Facing him, she slowly fondles her breasts, then glides her hands down over her stomach. Gale watches intently. She leans forward, resting her forearms on his shoulders and nips his neck, just below his ear. Her breasts are right in his face, close but not close enough. He leans his face forward, trying to touch her with his mouth but she is just tantalisingly out of reach. Madge smiles at him and lowers herself onto his lap.

“I’ve changed my mind,” Gale says. “I need to touch you. Let me go and I’ll make you scream with pleasure.”

“Plenty of time for that later,” Madge teases. She kisses him again, biting down on his bottom lip as she pulls away. “First, I want to show you how you make me feel. I want you to know what you do to me.”

Madge takes a deep breath, then pushes her panties down her legs and steps out of them. “I want you to know what I feel like when I think you that night, when you kissed me in your truck.”

Gale is watching her, barely daring to breathe or blink. With her eyes locked on his, Madge lowers herself onto his bed and lies down.

Madge’s eyes flutter closed. “When I’m lying in my bed at night, I remember what it was like to have your hands on my skin, your lips on my body, to feel you inside me.” Her hands roam over her body, cupping and squeezing her breasts, trailing over her stomach. “I pretend you’re with me, that it’s your hands touching me, feeling me, pleasuring me.”

Finally, she slips her hands between her legs, to where she’s aching to be touched. She hears Gale sharp intake of breath and soft curses, and though her eyes are still closed and she can’t see him, she can feel his gaze on her - as hot as molten lava.

She spreads her legs a little, and her body arches off the bed. “Mmmm, Gale,” she sighs.

“Fuck,” Gale grunts. A moment later, she feels the mattress dip beneath her just as a hand clamps around her wrist.

Madge’s eyes fly open to find Gale leaning over her. He wraps her hand around her other wrist and raises them above her head.

“Somebody needs to teach you how to tie a proper knot,” he tells her. His voice is so thick with lust that Madge shivers. Or maybe it’s because of the position she’s in. With one hand, he keeps her wrists pinned in place. With the other, he trails the scarf up her body so that it barely touches her skin, she arches closer to it, desperately needing something, anything to help relieve the deep ache she feels.

Gale makes quick work of tying her wrists to his headboard, the knot secure but not not painful or uncomfortable. “That’s how you tie a knot,” he smirks.

He raises an eyebrow. “OK?”

Madge nods. Yes. This is more than OK. She wants this more than anything.

He stands up and strips off his clothes, getting tangled in his shirt in his haste. He laughs, pull himself free and tosses it away before kicking off his jeans.

He looms over her for a moment, and they drink each other in, breathing heavily in anticipation. Then Gale lowers himself onto the bed, covering her body with his. He braces himself on his arms, keeping his weight off her and Madge groans. She wants to feel his skin against hers, to feel the weight of him pressing against her. She needs his touch. She arches up towards him.

“Take me,” she pleads.

“I will,” he promises, his voice breathy in her ear.

But he doesn’t. Instead he begins a slow exploration of her body with the tips of his fingers, barely grazing her skin, pressing featherlight kisses as he goes. Down her neck, along her shoulders, over her breasts and down her stomach. There’s never enough friction, enough pressure to satisfy her. He’s driving her crazy with desire.

“Gale,” she keens. “Please. Please.”

Satisfied that he’s made her beg, Gale retraces his steps. There’s no teasing this time, he caresses her, tastes her, strokes her until she’s on fire.

Finally, he moves downwards. Madge knows it’s not going to take long, he has primed her so well that all she needs is a few touches of his tongue and she comes. She wails his name as the orgasm ripples through her body.

It’s several minutes before her breathing returns to normal and she can see straight. Gale lies on the bed watching her, a pleased expression on his face. He leans forward to kiss her. She wishes her hands were free so that she could capture his face and hold him there, but he breaks away from her.

Gale reaches into his bedside drawer and fishes out a condom. He rolls it over his dick slowly, watching her watching him.

After one mind blowing orgasm, she should be sated, she should be satisfied, but it has only made her hungrier for him. She wants him right now. She needs him right now. Madge is taken back to that night in Marvin’s room, when Gale had pinned her down and fucked her so slowly that she had to beg and plead with him to bring her to orgasm. She’s gripped with a fear that he’ll do the same again now and she can’t bear it. She doesn’t want slow and gentle. She wants hard and fast.

Gale kneels between her legs again, a soft smile on his face. As he leans down, Madge raises her leg and presses the sole of her foot to his chest, keeping him away. He looks surprised.

“No teasing, just fuck me,” she demands.

Gale grins. He wraps his large hand around her ankle and lifts her foot so that he can press a kiss against her shin, then he raises her leg higher so that her calf rests on his shoulder.

Madge sucks in a breath, but Gale doesn’t move. She waits as he runs his dark gaze over her.

“Wow,” he says after a moment. “You are so beautiful.”

“Gale,” she urges, aware that her voice has taken on a whiney tone. Compliments later, sex now. She raises her hips towards him. “Please.”

He shakes off his stupor, and finally pushes inside her.

Madge almost sobs with relief as she feels him deep inside her. His thrusts are steady and even. If her hands were free, she would dig her fingernails into his skin to urge him to go faster, but she can only grip the headboard and moan.

As Gale grows closer to his own release, he loses his control, his pace becomes more erratic and he begins to curse softly.

Madge bites her lip, desperately trying to dampen the sounds that will alert him to how close she is to climaxing again in case he pulls back. Instead he speeds up, faster and harder now. His breathing is harsh now and his words have dissolved into unintelligible sounds.

As he comes, her name spills from his mouth.

He thrusts a couple of more times and Madge comes too, calling his name loudly.

For a long moment, neither of them can move. Gale has collapsed on top of Madge, he moves just enough so that he’s not crushing her and they lie together, catching their breath and slowly coming down from the incredible heights they had just brought each other to.

After a few minutes, Gale removes the condom and disposes of it. When he comes back to the bed, he unties Madge and gathers her to him. He wraps her in his arms and kisses her soundly.

“Wow,” Madge says with an amazed laugh.

“Yeah,” Gale agrees. “So what is it with you and tying guys up and making them watch?”

Madge giggles. “Guess I found my kink.” She reaches for the discarded scarf and hands it to Gale. “Now, show me how to do a knot properly so you can’t get out the next time.”

* * *

 


End file.
